thevaleinslfandomcom-20200214-history
Hearts Bloom
Hearts bloom Description: Hearts bloom (or Bloom) a master of all things horticultural as well as earth and nature magics, is a shy,kind, loving and protective individual, she has love and respect for all creatures and forms of life, only taking what she needs from the land and caring for all she is able to despite who or what they are, earning her the affectionate title of the Flutterpony princess Incredibly forgiving and quite trusting of others with the exception to female changelings that for some reason she cant quite remember she despises and fears them. Her kindness can some times lead her to be used or mistreated by others who would abused her kind and giving nature. she is naturally shy and has a hard time round large crowds or talking to new ponies going quiet or backing away from them timidly less she has friends close by. she naturally adept with nature in all forms from plants to flowers, foods and the very soil itself, as well as nature and earth based magic, to a point is has become part of her over time makig her the upmost authority and skilled pony when it coems to all things of and from nature big or small in the plant kingdom. As for looks she is a moon yellow alicorn with earthy colored lower legs that seem to always be entwined with thin vines with tufts of unicorn like fluff from the back of each lower leg. she has a covering of soft white fluffy fur on the front of her chest and her mane and tail is white with layers of dark blue nocturnal roses and green leaves that remain closed during the day but open at night covering large portions of it. her horn is also the same earthy color as her lower legs and she has deep sparkling forest green eyes with large wings that resemble that of a lfutterp onnies but in a deep leafy green texture and color. History: Born in Canterlot to a member of the night guard a Tall Bat pony stallion knights rose and a flutter pony mare summer bloom. Knights rose was born and raised in Canterlot from a long line of royal/ night guards and her mother summer bloom was raised in a small settlement on the outskirts of everfree forest just south of Canterlot but north of Ponyville. they met when a cultural festival visited the city it was love at first sight and the young stallion made it his life mission to find that mare after she returned home. witch resulted in two non identical twin daughters Hearts bloom and diamond knight, Hearts was born first of the two twins and took heavily after her mother in appearance and as found later in life her personality and heart as well. not much is known what became of the two fillies parents as the mother summer bloom had vanished mysteriously one day although it is speculated this is the reason hearts bloom is so fearful of female changelings as it is believed they had some thing to do with it. as for the father he vanished off in search of his missing love and was heard from less and less till heard from no more.The two daughters despite being twins grew very different one loving city life and focusing on flight and following her father as a guard and the other focusing on magic and following her mothers hoof steps as a healer and farmer. so not to force either filly against their chosen paths despite the heart ache of breaking the twins apart, hearts bloom was sent to live with her mother distant family among the settler ponies that is now among those in Apploosa and her sister diamond knight was kept in Canterlot to train with one of her fathers closest friends family till she decided to leave due to a relationship gone wrong with a life long friend she moving off to another city and forgetting her training till recent years. Bloom blossomed into quite the almost identical likeness of her mother, her natural talent with the land and nature only grew further living among earth ponies and despite the lack of a real teacher blooms natural gift and talent in nature/ earth magic continued to grow and advance. Till one day when walking through a rather barren part of the settlement she came across a small seedling of unknown origins attempting to grow through the thought of as dead soil. using her love of nature and her talent in earth magic she was able to help that seedling grow to a large magic looking tree quite fast. that as so as its first blossoms grew the land no longer was dead and all sorts of crops and FLOWERS where able to be planted and grown there and she earned her cutie mark that of a purple heart entwined in two aurora roses with a small medi cross encased in crystal set into it and two white flutter wings adorning it. Recently moving back to the vale she and her sister now forma duo of unique Alicorns that help defend the vale from natural and unnatural disasters and trouble.